


imagination

by moffwithhishead



Series: tag fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tag Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I tend to write a lot of tag fics lately and people seem to like them so why not keep them in one place?</p>
    </blockquote>





	imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Because I tend to write a lot of tag fics lately and people seem to like them so why not keep them in one place?

#[oh nooooooooo](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-nooooooooo) #[but tell me this isn't dean!!!!!](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/but-tell-me-this-isn%27t-dean%21%21%21%21%21) #[ugh dean coming home from his first date with cassie and john's still out at the bar and dean's got the room to himself](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/ugh-dean-coming-home-from-his-first-date-with-cassie-and-john%27s-still-out-at-the-bar-and-dean%27s-got-the-room-to-himself) #[and cassie is such a good kisser and so fucking hot and she just does things to dean and he might be going crazy](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-cassie-is-such-a-good-kisser-and-so-fucking-hot-and-she-just-DOES-things-to-dean-and-he-might-be-going-crazy) #[but he didn't try to sleep with her after the date because even though he wanted to she was just too important to let it go like that](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/but-he-didn%27t-try-to-sleep-with-her-after-the-date-because-even-though-he-wanted-to-she-was-just-too-important-to-let-it-go-like-that) #[so he's really horny when he gets back and he barely has the door shut and his shirt off before his hand is down his pants](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/so-he%27s-really-horny-when-he-gets-back-and-he-barely-has-the-door-shut-and-his-shirt-off-before-his-hand-is-down-his-pants) #[his head thunks back against the door as soon as he touches his dick and starts stroking himself imagining it's cassie there](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/his-head-thunks-back-against-the-door-as-soon-as-he-touches-his-dick-and-starts-stroking-himself-imagining-it%27s-cassie-there)#[and they talked about some of her more ~interesting stories in her sexual exploration and dean never really thought about his ass](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-they-talked-about-some-of-her-more-~interesting-stories-in-her-sexual-exploration-and-dean-never-really-thought-about-his-ass) #[in any sort of sexual way but now he's curious and this pegging thing cassie talked about sounds interesting and](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/in-any-sort-of-sexual-way-but-now-he%27s-curious-and-this-pegging-thing-cassie-talked-about-sounds-interesting-and) #[he slips his finger down towards his hole and starts touching himself gently there and oh yes that's good - weird but good](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/he-slips-his-finger-down-towards-his-hole-and-starts-touching-himself-gently-there-and-OH-yes-that%27s-good---weird-but-good) #[and as soon as he flops onto the bed with his jeans shoved down to his knees he starts exploring himself more and trying to find](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-as-soon-as-he-flops-onto-the-bed-with-his-jeans-shoved-down-to-his-knees-he-starts-exploring-himself-more-and-trying-to-find) #[his prostate (she'd called it an easy button for male orgasms and dean was obvs intruiged because hi orgasms are gr10)](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/his-prostate-%28she%27d-called-it-an-easy-button-for-male-orgasms-and-dean-was-obvs-intruiged-because-hi-orgasms-are-gr10%29) #[and when he finds it he's pretty sure he's dying because nothing should feel this good that isn't immediately followed by death](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-when-he-finds-it-he%27s-pretty-sure-he%27s-dying-because-NOTHING-should-feel-this-good-that-isn%27t-immediately-followed-by-death) #[and somehow his brain supplies the image of cassie fucking him into the mattress and he loses it right then and there and comes](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-somehow-his-brain-supplies-the-image-of-cassie-fucking-him-into-the-mattress-and-he-loses-it-right-then-and-there-and-comes) #[i'm gonna cry don't talk to me about dean and cassie](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27M-GONNA-CRY-DON%27T-TALK-TO-ME-ABOUT-DEAN-AND-CASSIE) ([x](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/57671289133))


End file.
